


Kitchen Raid

by Random-Vore-Enthusiast (Amazionion)



Series: TSSides Meal Vore [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen, Remus is a bastard sometimes, Soft Vore, Vore, also gluttonous, safe vore, slight stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazionion/pseuds/Random-Vore-Enthusiast
Summary: Time for the local gremlin to get fed. Everybody gets a turn, and he's the one with the highest canon potential to try something like this, don't lie
Series: TSSides Meal Vore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644913
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	Kitchen Raid

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Swearing (Because Remus), varying degrees of willing prey, not as much foodplay as my others, mentions of digestion,

Remus was hungry. Like, really hungry, and he was tasting something very specific. Someones very specific. 

Remus' stomach gurgled loudly, and he patted it gently. "Don't worry. You'll get fed."

Logan was his first target. He saw the logical side searching the fridge, so Remus materialised on the other side of the door. "What are you looking for, Lolo?" 

Logan jumped a little and glanced over. Then, upon seeing Remus, cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "My slice of pie. It was in a container with my name on it." 

Remus summoned it behind his back. He'd stuck it in the minifridge in his room that morning for later. 

"This pie?" He grinned and held the pie over his head. 

"Yes. I'd like if you handed it over." Logan extended a hand.

Remus shook his head. "Not unless you do something for me." 

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "What is it?" 

"I'll give you your snack if you get me a snack." 

"I hardly think a slice of pie is equivalent to a snack." 

Remus hopped up on the counter. "Then I guess I'll just eat it." 

"Wait!" 

Remus grinned knowingly. 

"Fine. What do you want me to acquire?" 

"You." Remus flirtatiously batted his eyes. 

Logan sighed, eyeing the container with a calculated stare. After a solid minute of calculation, Logan sighed. "Very well. But I'm finishing my slice of pie first." 

"Deal!" Remus gave him the container and then started to root around in the cabinets. He was looking for a certain kind of jam to go with Logan. 

He'd managed to find the jar of Crofter's and get the lid off by the time Logan was finished with his pie. 

Remus went to grab him around the waist and shrink him when Logan pushed Remus back. 

"Stop." 

"You promised!" 

Logan removed his glasses and took off his tie, setting it on the counter. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I was not backing out. I did not want to have my glasses or tie ruined."

Remus shrugged and then put his hands on Logan's waist. "Ready to get in my belly?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be." 

Remus inhaled and Logan pressed a hand to his mouth. 

"Don't you dare start singing." 

Remus softly whined, but relented. 

Logan was shrunk to about three or so inches tall, and Remus greedily picked him up. "You look soooo good." He moaned softly as he stuffed Logan in the jam jar.

Logan grunted as he settled, and looked up at Remus. "Must you always be so barbarous?" 

Remus nodded eagerly as he sat on the counter and stuck a spoon in the jar. He was actually pretty excited to finally satisfy this craving of his. 

Logan was avoided for a few spoonfuls, but soon was scooped up and put into Remus' mouth. 

Remus had been right. This flavor of jam was just right to go with Logan, who was limp in his mouth. 

So, maybe Logan didn't squirm around or be nearly as fun to eat as some of the other sides, but he tasted good and always was a nice, heavy lump in his gut to start his meal. 

After a little vigorous licking, Remus tossed his head back and gulped. His fingers lovingly massaged his throat, helping the lump Logan made down. 

"Aaaahhh~~~" Remus pressed his hands to his stomach. "Delicious, Logan. Ten out of ten." 

Logan moved a little in his belly, and then he settled down. 

Remus had just finished up polishing off the jam jar when Virgil slunk into the kitchen. 

"Virgy!" Remus tossed the jam jar and the spoon into the sink, then went to squeeze Virgil in a hug, but got stopped by a hand in the face. 

"What do you want?" 

"What? Me needing something? Why would you - how dare-" 

Virgil raised ah eyebrow at the glutton.

"Okay fine, get in my belly." 

"Yeah, no." 

Virgil was walking away, and Remus practically picked him up and hauled him back in the kitchen. "I already ate Logan, but I'm still so hungry." 

"You just like having a full set." Virgil crossed his arms. 

"I do! Your flavors blend so good together." Remus purred softly as he set his hands on his gut. "Please get in my belly?" 

"On one condition." 

"Anything, my little emo." 

"I'm not stuffed in any food." Virgil huffed. "I don't care what you do with the others, I refuse to be eaten in food by you." 

"That's harsh, Virgy!" 

"Need I remind you that you ruined one of my favorite hoodies with cheese whiz?" 

"You're really using that against me?" Remus gaped for a long minute, then sighed deeply. "Fine. You'll be eaten plain." 

Virgil seemed satisfied by that answer and removed his hoodie before he shrunk himself down on the counter. 

Remus scooped him up and contemplated the little side for a minute. He didn't want to let the condition spoil all his fun, but Remus had to rack his brain for a minute. 

"Oh! I got it!" 

Virgil squirmed a little bit before Remus flicked him up into the air. The miniature side yelped before landing in Remus' open mouth. 

"You jerk!" The little side squirmed towards the opening of Remus' mouth.

Remus closed his mouth and softly licked at Virgil. He enjoyed the squirming so much. "You just said no food. I think a little fun was perfectly okay with being had." His voice was muffled around Virgil and his squirming.

Virgil started to protest, but he was swallowed thickly. It was quite the tightq squeeze into Remus' gut, but it was rather nice once he was inside. 

One, it was not nearly as full as it could be. Remus was a glutton. He can, will, and has pushed himself past his limits, and thankfully this wasn't one of the times he didn't. Two, Logan was there, and he was wonderful to snuggle on. Three, at least he hadn't been covered in food. 

"Logan." Virgil sighed and snuggled into Logan once they logical side identified himself. 

"Salutations. What did Remus do?" 

"Oh. Tossed me in the air like a piece of popcorn." Virgil pressed his face into Logan's side.

Remus lovingly rubbed his stomach, firm under his fingertips. He was trying to decide who was going in his belly next. 

But first he wanted to change. His normal outfit was always too restricting to really have fun with his prey. 

"Remus, you are one sexy beast." He grinned at himself in the mirror, flexing. He'd changed into vertically striped rainbow leggings and a crop top he'd tastefully (and accidentally) torn. 

He felt Virgil kick out lazily. "Are you wearing the fishnets with the crop top?" 

"Not this time." Remus sighed and rubbed his belly. "New rainbow leggings this time." 

"Cool. Get a pic once you've gotten the set." 

Remus snickered and wandered downstairs, hands over his stomach. Patton was in the living room and wandered over, humming quietly. 

Deceit was in the kitchen, fixing two hot beverages. One was tea, and the other was hot cocoa. Perfect. Remus made a note of them as he hugged Patton from behind. 

"Ah!" Patton jumped a little at being startled. "Oh, Remus. Hello." 

"Hey Patton. Would you be terribly upset if I said I wanted to eat you?" 

He blinked and adjusted his glasses. "No?" 

"Because I really want to feel you squirming in my belly." Remus gently nuzzled at Patton. "I'm so hungry, and your little body looks absolutely scrumptious." 

"But we're the same height -" Patton squealed as Deceit lifted him up, shrinking the man until he was only a few inches tall. "Hey! This isn't fair! Remus already ate my backup!" 

"True. Tall and nerdy and storm cloud are in my belly." He rubbed his stomach. 

Deceit chuckled and motioned Remus closer, who stepped forward like a dog awaiting a treat. 

"You'll have to wait for him, Remus." Deceit tucked Patton into a pocket. "We were fixing lunch. Sit and stay for a minute." 

"But Deeeee." He whined.

"But nothing. You can have Patton and I during your meal." He vanished with a swish of the cloak and the noise in the kitchen started again. 

"I'm hungry noooowwww." Remus flopped on his back on the couch. 

Several agonizing minutes passed where Remus would either complain at the two in the kitchen or bother the two in his belly. 

Eventually, finally, after what felt like an eternity to Remus, Deceit called him into the kitchen. 

There was a decent spread of food, and Deceit sat on the edge of the table, Patton loosely in a fist. 

"Remus." He greeted as Remus sat down, eyeing the food with wild abandon. 

"Please lemme have Patton." He whined softly. "He always feels so good." 

Deceit leaned forward, raising Patton slightly. "Open." 

Remus obeyed, and Deceit softly placed Patton in his mouth. 

The little side squirmed around in Remus' mouth, and Remus licked at him a little to make it easier on his throat. 

He really loved swallowing Patton because he wasn't shy to squirm around and get comfortable in your mouth. Made him super fun to nibble at. 

Gently nibble. Remus didn't want to hurt the little side. He didn't want to be grounded, not again. 

Soon, Remus gulped him down and patted his stomach happily. The little side just always felt so good spilling into his stomach, warm and filling.

Deceit chuckled as Remus rubbed his bare stomach a little, content. "We made other food, you know." 

"I'm aware." He gently picked the side up, shrinking him down. "I just have a much more delicious snacc in my arms." 

"You're a buffon sometimes, Remus." 

"I know." He started to remove a couple of Deceit's layers, starting with the hat and his cloak. 

Deceit insisted on his pants and shirt staying, but Remus would accept that as he set Deceit in one of the mugs. Then, he went to town on the lunch that Patton and Deceit had made. 

He'd been a little too eager in his gluttony and had forgotten which mug had Deceit in it until he felt the side squirm into his mouth. 

Of course, once he realized what was happening, he took great care to swallow and massage his throat and chest as Deceit slipped into his full stomach. 

"Nearly the whole set." Remus patted his gut softly. "Just the goodie two shoes half, then I'll be full up."

"Filled up." Logan corrected from in his gut.

"I've heard it both ways, nerd." 

"Glutton." 

"Damn right." Remus finished off the plates before chucking the dishes in the sink. 

Now just waiting on his twin to show, Remus sunk into the floor, forcefully rubbing his swollen gut. A burp forced its way out of his lips and he just sighed happily. 

His craving was finally satisfied. Except for a missing piece, but his lunch would hold that spot for now.

"You all tasted so goood!" Remus gently squeezed his belly in his hands, poking and prodding at the little sides with his fingertips. The other sides were all just squirming so wonderfully deep within his gut, it made Remus practically wiggle with delight. 

After several minutes of Remus roughly rubbing at his stomach, forcefully churning it around the other sides, he finally sat up and started to collect himself. It just felt so good to have a warm belly full of wiggling prey, and he wasn't afraid of vocalizing it. 

He patted his belly with a little more care as he sat up, one hand cradling the warm, firm bulge. "I wish I could digest you all. I'd be nice and fat, and I'd keep the belly too. Wouldn't work an ounce or it off, just keep that layer of plushness you all become. God, I hope at least one of you would go straight to my hips." He giggled before correcting himself. "Right to my hips. We can't do anything straight." 

General agreement from his stomach on the last remark.

He got to his feet and kept his hands firmly on his belly. It just felt so wonderful. 

Roman walked in and stopped. With how Remus was displaying his stomach it was impossible to miss the bulge or how possessively he clutched it, or the articles of clothing on the counter. 

"I need to see Patton, but it seems none of them seem to be around." Roman crossed his arms and clicked his tongue as he fell into the script. "You wouldn't happen to know where they are, do you?" 

Remus shook his head. "Nope! Not a clue." 

He loved playing the villain to Roman's hero. The banter was his favorite. 

Roman stepped a little closer. "Have you perhaps eaten them?" 

"What? Me? Eat your friends? How dare you assume?" He looked scandalized at the very notion. "But, I guess that this wouldn't be the first time I've done that, now would it, dear brother?" 

"Answer the question, fiend, or I shall have to cut you open." 

Remus drummed his fingers on his stomach, then sprinted off. "You'll need to catch me first!" 

"Get back here!" 

The first time Roman caught Remus, Remus licked Roman's hands and Roman jumped back. So, naturally, when Roman managed to pin Remus down a second time, he grabbed his jaw and forced his head to be tilted up so he couldn't be bitten or licked. 

Remus' wrists were held tightly, and Roman gently pressed an ear to his stomach. "Guys? Everyone okay in there?" 

It was a little hard to hear among the constant, abnormally loud gurgling and groaning of Remus' belly, but it seemed that they were.

"Okay, so they are." Roman let Remus go. "Why do you have to drag my friends into this?" 

"Because A, they're fucking delicious. Two, being chased is so fun." Remus giggled. "Would you like to settle among them in my big fat belly?" 

Roman shook his head. "I'm good. You do you, I'll be in my room." 

Remus teasingly rubbed his gut, feeling someone kicking at his stomach walls. "How about you join them instead?" 

"Remus, no-" 

They both took off again. Roman being chased now. 

Inside of Remus' gut, the sides just snuggled closer together to block out the twins arguing. Deceit had all his arms out, and was using them to squeeze the other sides close to his chest. Virgil was practically crushed between Deceit and Patton, but didn't care, he loved it. Logan was gently stroking Patton's hair and keeping him calm and secure among the snuggle pile.

Outside, Remus managed to get his hands on Roman and shrink him to a swallowable size. His brother was held tightly to his gurgling stomach. 

Roman hit the taut skin a couple times and protested loudly. 

Remus didn't care as he gently nibbled on Roman's legs. He tasted great, and after a long minute, Roman was shoved into his gullet and swallowed. 

The other sides happily pulled Roman into their cuddle pile.


End file.
